unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DOM-Ghardhen
__TOC__ Map description It consists of a mix of crammed and spacious interiors. Elevators provide quick access to the control point at each tier. The map has seven named areas: * Blast Chamber 1: The chamber located at the west of the map, housing the Damage Amplifier and the Rocket Launcher. * Blast Chamber 2: The chamber located at the west of the map, housing the Big Keg O' Health and the Flak Cannon. * Downward Hall: The C-shaped passage surrounding the Blast Chamber 1, connects the Basement area at the south with the Observation Deck and Central areas at the north. * Upward Hall: The inverse-C-shaped passage surrounding the Blast Chamber 2, connects the Observation Deck and the lower level of the Central Area at the south with the upper level of the Central Area at the north. * Basement: The area at the south of the map which houses the Bottom control point. Is connected to the Observation Deck at both southeast and southwest, to the lower level of the Central Area at northeast, and to the Downward Hall at northwest. * Observation Deck: A long hallway acting as the hub of the map, uniting most of the playable areas (except both Blast Chambers) and overlooking the Central Area. This area houses the Center control point. * Central Area: The area located at the north of the map. It's divided in three areas, Central Room - Top, Central Room - Mid and Central Room - Lower. A pair of ramps connect the lower level with the mid level, a lift connects the mid level with the upper level (which houses the Top control point), and the whole area is connected with most of the map (again, except both Blast Chambers): at the top level, northeast and the mid level, southeast, with the Upward Hall; at the mid level, southwest, with the Downward Hall; at the lower level, south, with the Observation Deck by way of a platform (it ends directly into the Center control point); and at the lower level, southeast, with the Basement area. Domination points * Bottom: At the Basement area. * Top: At the Central Area - Top level. * Center: At the center of the Observation Deck. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) Dreamcast Tips and tricks * The bottom control points contains a small niche on the back wall, where you can hide and ambush unsuspecting enemy players coming down to alter the control point status. Keep in mind that once they spot you guarding there, they'll expect it each and every time they venture down there again."Domination Map Strategies: DOM-Ghardhen" @ PlanetUnreal * Use the Jump Boots next to the bottom control point to retrieve the damage amplifier and health keg from the blast chambers. Use the damage amplifier on offense and let a defender grab the health keg. * The center and bottom control points are the closest together, though there are two ramps that lead from each to the other. Expect these two to become the most heavily contested. Attempt to secure one and fight for the other. Use the long ramps to reach the top control point and stay out of the lifts in front of the center point. If someone is standing guard at the top control point, they'll have easier shots at you if you enter from this direction. Trivia Gallery External links and references See also